The present invention relates generally to printing systems and, more particularly, to a replaceable printer component that identifies a user interface for a printing system.
Printing systems are commonly designed so as to appeal to the largest number of potential users. As such, printing systems are typically designed for general purpose printing. To initiate printing with such systems, users typically interact with a user interface which presents printing capabilities such as print properties and/or print options of a printing system. Thus, user interfaces which define printing capabilities for printing systems are usually adapted for use by average users who have general purpose printing needs.
Printing systems also commonly make use of replaceable components. Replaceable components include, for example, ink containers, printheads, printer cartridges, and/or toner cartridges. Such components, however, are also typically designed for general purpose printing. More specifically, replaceable components are often designed for use by an average user for general purpose printing at a normal level of performance. Thus, user interfaces and, therefore, presentations of printing capabilities for printing systems incorporating such components are usually adapted for general purpose printing.
Replaceable components for print systems, however, may be designed for specific users, specific applications or uses, and/or specific performance levels. Thus, the ability to present multiple user interfaces and, therefore, multiple printing capabilities for a printing system based, for example, on users, uses, and/or performance of replaceable components would enhance the flexibility of the printing system.
Accordingly, a need exists for identifying multiple user interfaces and, therefore, defining multiple printing capabilities for a printing system. More particularly, a need exists for a printing system which utilizes a replaceable printer component which identifies a user interface and, therefore, defines printing capabilities for the printing system in which the replaceable printer component is installed.
One aspect of the present invention provides a replaceable printer component. The replaceable printer component is adapted for use in a printing system having a printer controller configured to control operation of the printing system. The replaceable printer component includes a memory device having an interface identifier stored therein and a communication link adapted to communicate the memory device with the printer controller when the replaceable printer component is installed in the printing system. As such, the interface identifier corresponds with a user interface for the printing system.
In one embodiment, the communication link is adapted to communicate the interface identifier with the printer controller.
In one embodiment, the interface identifier corresponds with at least one of a plurality of user interfaces for the printing system. In one embodiment, each of the user interfaces presents at least one printing capability of the printing system.
In one embodiment, the replaceable printer component is an ink container. In one embodiment, the replaceable printer component is a printhead. In one embodiment, the replaceable printer component is a printer cartridge including an ink container and a printhead. In one embodiment, the replaceable printer component is a toner cartridge.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a printing system. The printing system includes a printer controller and a replaceable printer component including a memory device having an interface identifier stored therein. As such, the memory device is adapted to communicate with and transfer the interface identifier to the printer controller when the replaceable printer component is installed in the printing system.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a printing arrangement. The printing arrangement includes a host processor having a plurality of user interfaces stored therein, a replaceable printer component communicating with the host processor and including a memory device having an interface identifier stored therein which corresponds with at least one of the user interfaces, and a display device communicating with the host processor and configured to display the at least one of the user interfaces.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of selecting a user interface from a plurality of user interfaces for a printing system. The method includes providing a host processor having the user interfaces stored therein and providing a replaceable printer component including a memory device having an interface identifier stored therein. As such, the interface identifier corresponds with at least one of the user interfaces stored in the host processor.
The present invention provides a replaceable printer component for use in a printing system. The replaceable printer component includes a memory device which identifies a user interface for and, therefore, defines printing capabilities of the printing system. In addition, the present invention provides a printing system and arrangement which utilizes a replaceable printer component to define printing capabilities of the printing system by identifying a user interface for the printing system in which the replaceable printer component is installed.